


Тихие годы

by Miriamel



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: «Шут/Фитц+тараканы Фитца. Фитц и Шут всё-таки стали любовниками, но у Фитца по-прежнему невыносимые терзания, мучения, сомнения и прочие -ния. При этом секс ему нравится, и ко всему прочему прибавляются ещё и по этому поводу ужасания».</p>
<p>Пост-«Убийца Шута», АУ, в котором Фитц не вернул свои воспоминания из девушки на драконе.</p>
<p>Бета: Хель*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихие годы

Шут засыпает. Наслаждение постепенно пропадает с его лица, оно становится спокойным и умиротворённым. Но ненадолго. Не отрываясь я наблюдаю, как между его бровей залегает страдальческая складка, как опускаются уголки рта, как учащается и становится поверхностным дыхание.

Ему снится кошмар.

Я понимаю Шута, как никто другой, мне ведь тоже есть что вспомнить. Мысли сами собой возвращаются к подземелью Регала, где я впервые узнал, что такое боль, которую невозможно вынести. Перенесённые когда-то страдания вновь захватывают меня, и я не в силах перестать думать о пережитом. Давно уже моё тело не получает повреждения опаснее случайных синяков и царапин, но стоит задуматься о прошлом, как кости начинают ныть, а внутренности сжиматься от ужаса. Прошло много лет, но память по-прежнему свежа — и память тела, и память души. Я слышал, что, пережив страшное, люди вытесняют его из сознания и таким образом получают успокоение. Если так, я им завидую, потому что меня и по сей день не оставляет то, что я испытал в камере пыток под Баккипом.

Только когда Шут начинает беспокойно возиться под одеялом и испускает стон, в котором нет ничего соблазнительного — только мучение и страх, — я возвращаюсь к настоящему. Он нуждается во мне, ждёт утешения, а я в это время предаюсь бесцельным воспоминаниям. Моё сердце переполняет стыд за невнимание и недостаточную чуткость, и я спешу положить ладонь Шуту на лоб. Кожа под моей рукой влажная и прохладная, я легонько глажу повлажневшие от испарины виски, убираю волосы, чтобы не щекотали глаза и не тревожили сон. Шут не просыпается, только на его лице снова проступает умиротворение.

В моих силах вернуть покой, хоть и временно. Пусть я и в состоянии подарить ему лишь эту малость.

Мысли служат слабым утешением — мне хочется дать Шуту несоизмеримо больше, однако я не знаю способа этого сделать. Бессилие и неспособность что-либо изменить, вот что меня мучает.

Хоть между нами и нет больше Скилл-связи, что-то происходит с ним, когда я прикасаюсь к нему во время кошмаров. Будь это в моей власти, я держал бы его в руках всегда, не выпуская ни на мгновение, чтобы не дать плохим снам снова его потревожить.

Без всякой связи приходит мысль: что бы подумала Молли, будь она жива? Что сказала бы, увидев меня в постели с мужчиной? Какими словами описала бы моё желание отдать ему всё, что только можно отдать? И что бы почувствовала, поняв, что несмотря на то что я всей душой любил и её, и наших детей, мне никогда не хотелось ради них отдать всё, что у меня было?

Не нужно напрягать память, чтобы снова увидеть её как наяву: я не могу забыть как ужасные, так и прекрасные события, и не имеет значения, хочу ли я их помнить. Она предстаёт передо мной то девочкой в красных юбках, то уверенной в себе тяжёлогрудой матерью семейства, то совершенно седой, ослабевшей, но не утратившей воли старой леди. И каждое из видений в отвращении вскидывает голову, брезгливо отстраняется, раздувает в холодном бешенстве ноздри и поджимает губы. А затем, ни слова не говоря, уходит прочь.

Нарисованная моим воображением Молли считает, что говорить со мной — только себя не уважать. И у меня нет доводов, чтобы её переубедить. Будь она жива, можно было бы — пусть отчаянно, пусть безосновательно, но можно было бы, — надеяться на то, что она меня простит.

Но сейчас у меня нет такой возможности. Молли бы посчитала, что после всего увиденного я не заслуживаю того, чтобы она со мной разговаривала. Я не могу обманывать себя и воображать, что она отнеслась бы к этому с пониманием.

Узнав о нас с Шутом, она запретила бы мне видеться с дочерью, сделала бы всё, чтобы Пчёлка вообще забыла, что у неё был — и есть — отец.

Пчёлка…

А что бы сказала Молли, если бы узнала о том, что её дочь покинула Шесть Герцогств и отправилась далеко на юг для того, чтобы изучать «магию»? Я качаю головой: вряд ли Молли позволила бы мне объясняться достаточно долго, чтобы я мог рассказать ей, что дело не в обучении, а в том, кем является Пчёлка, — и в том, что скрывая от неё суть, я не обезопасил бы её, а наоборот.

Я перебираю волосы Шута и думаю о том, что когда-нибудь Пчёлкины волосы потемнеют. Если, конечно, она окажется истинным пророком и сумеет по своему желанию повернуть Колесо, о котором рассказывал когда-то Шут. Хочу ли я для неё такой судьбы? Нет, конечно же нет, если это подразумевает хоть малую долю тех страданий, что пришлось пережить Шуту.

Я стискиваю зубы и, набрав полную грудь воздуха, на минуту задерживаю дыхание, чтобы не позволить вспышке гнева выплеснуться наружу. Ведь я разорву на куски каждого, по чьей вине упадёт хотя бы волосок с её головы. Пока моей дочери ничего не угрожает, но я готов, в любое мгновение готов уничтожить всякого, кто её обидит.

Точно так же, как проткнул ножом Шута, когда он, изуродованный, голодный и замёрзший, готовый умереть, встретил наконец Пчёлку, которую так долго искал.

В городе, в котором живём мы с Шутом, жарко, и спим мы обнажёнными под тонким шёлковым покрывалом. Лёгкое движение — и оно соскальзывает, обнажая грудь Шута. Я кладу ладонь на то самое место, куда воткнул лезвие.

Он был страшно изуродован, ослеплён, покрыт гноящимися ранами, так что мало походил на человека. Потребовались силы всей группы Скилла, чтобы запустить исцеление и вернуть ему прежний облик. Это произошло не сразу. Нам пришлось проводить лечение в несколько приёмов, чтобы Шут успевал восстанавливать свои силы, обильно питаясь и много отдыхая. Мы вылечили его — вернее, его организм излечился самостоятельно, мы лишь направляли его, — неправильно сросшиеся кости выправились, шрам, оставшийся на месте татуировки, разгладился, глаза вернули способность видеть, кожа снова стала чистой и ровной. И рубец на груди, оставленный моей рукой, также исчез.

Я смотрю на смуглую кожу, провожу по ней ладонью, ощущая, какая она гладкая — и прохладная, и вздымающаяся в такт спокойному дыханию, и такая родная — и понимаю, что никогда не смогу забыть, как рассёк её ножом.

Я никогда себя не прощу.

До рассвета я баюкаю Шута, забывшегося сном без сновидений. Я пытаюсь и не могу смириться: что бы я ни делал, даже когда пытался защитить свою дочь, этим я всегда предавал кого-то из дорогих мне людей или память о них.

Изменилось ли хоть что-то теперь?

Когда в окно падают первые солнечные лучи, я закрываю глаза и словно наяву слышу Ночного Волка.

_Лучше бы ты поспал. Это, знаешь ли, полезнее, чем кусать самого себя за брюхо._

Он мной недоволен. Он говорит, что я позабыл всё, чему он меня учил, и чувство вины окатывает меня жаркой волной.

Мой волк говорит, что я так и не сумел научиться жить настоящим, не сожалеть о прошлом и не страшиться будущего.

Мне нечего возразить, и я молчу. Я скучаю по нему не меньше, чем по Молли, а если бы он был сейчас жив, я не меньше хотел бы защитить его, чем Шута или Пчёлку. Я стискиваю челюсти в попытке подавить новую волну раскаяния, но тут просыпается Шут.

Мне давно позволено видеть его в любое время, при любых обстоятельствах, но я до сих пор воспринимаю как незаслуженный подарок, как чудо, что я могу ловить его первый утренний взгляд — рассеянный, блуждающий, мечтательный. И видеть, как он улыбается в тот же миг, когда видит меня. Иногда его улыбка полна нежности и любви, иногда лукава и обещает что-то особенное, иногда яснее слов говорит: «Неужели ты опять?» Иногда совмещает всё это.

Например, сейчас.

Он тянется ко мне, оплетает руками и ногами — вялыми после сна, обманчиво слабыми. Долгое время я смущался от нашей близости, но это осталось в прошлом: моё тело помнит всё наслаждение, что мы испытали вместе, и с готовностью отзывается на его прикосновения.

Шут покорен и послушен под моими поцелуями. Словно предугадывает мои движения и то подставляет шею, откинув с неё волосы, то приподнимает руку, чтобы мне удобнее было прихватить губами нежную кожу на внутренней стороне запястья, то раздвигает колени так, чтобы я оказался между ними.

В его пассивности я вижу следы усталости после ночного кошмара: если бы я сориентировался раньше и не позволил бы тому зайти так далеко, Шут выспался бы лучше и сейчас чувствовал бы себя куда бодрее. Я ведь по опыту знаю, насколько сильно влияют плохие сны на его самочувствие. Знаю, но вместо того, чтобы немедленно вмешаться, сегодня ночью я позволил себе уйти в свои мысли.

Я отстраняюсь — ему не удалось как следует отдохнуть ночью, и мне не следует лезть к нему, пока он находится в таком состоянии. Я успел возбудиться от его прикосновений, и некоторые части моего тела требуют внимания, но я не позволяю себе думать об этом. Я целомудренно, почти по-братски касаюсь губами его виска, неуклюже выбираюсь из его объятий и напоследок приникаю лбом к его лбу — жестом, столь много для нас значащим.

Я перекатываюсь на свою половину постели, сажусь и, вздохнув, готовлюсь вставать. Теперь мои мысли крутятся вокруг завтрака, — когда Шут опрокидывает меня обратно на кровать.

Я с удивлением перевожу на него взгляд. Шут не кажется больше ни расслабленным, ни пассивным. В его глазах мелькает раздражение, но тут же тает, оставив после себя огонёк решимости, который не сулит ничего хорошего.

Когда на меня смотрят таким взглядом, мне никогда не достаёт духу перечить. Каждый раз, когда Молли подобным же образом…

Молли. Её образ снова мелькает перед моим мысленным взором, и я не в состоянии сдержать стон: я в очередной раз оскорбил её память, посмев подумать о ней в такой момент.

Шут знает меня слишком хорошо, успел изучить так, что сразу чувствует: стон вызван вовсе не наслаждением. Вина становится только сильнее: я не только подумал о Молли в обстановке, которая показалась бы ей отвратительной, но также дал понять Шуту, что мои мысли что-то тревожит. Я снова виноват перед ними обоими!

Мы с Шутом больше не связаны Скиллом, но, кажется, он и без этого прекрасно читает мои мысли. Он шипит, словно рассерженный кот, и ловким движением перетаскивает меня на середину кровати. Он столь бесцеремонен со мной, словно перед ним всего лишь тюк с тканями, который он катит по трюму, чтобы уложить подальше от прохода. Я понимаю, что как никто иной заслужил подобное обращение, однако внутри меня рождается раздражение. Но оно растворяется сперва под сверкающим взглядом Шута, а затем от его прикосновений.

Теперь он окончательно проснулся и полон решимости. Он склоняется ко мне, чтобы подарить поцелуй, но вдруг досадливо отстраняется, когда мне на лицо падают его длинные волосы. Он откидывается назад, усаживается на моих бёдрах, словно на лошади, и торопливо, хоть и ловко, собирает волосы и заплетает их в свободную, не слишком аккуратную косу. Мне с трудом удаётся уследить за его пальцами, так быстро они мелькают, перебрасывая пряди влево-вправо. Когда он добирается до кончика, в его руках невесть откуда появляется ярко-оранжевая лента, которой он перехватывает косу. Затем, тряхнув головой, он отбрасывает её за спину и замирает, сверля меня взглядом.

Я любуюсь его гибким стройным телом, золотистой кожей и тонкими, но, как я знаю, сильными мускулами. Я смотрю на его рёбра, на то место, куда вошёл мой нож, но не рискую прикоснуться, пока он не спит: я привык тешить себя мыслями, что Шут не вспоминает тот день, когда я его едва его не убил, и мне совершенно не хочется напоминать ему об этом.

Достаточно того, что об этом не могу забыть я.

Он приподнимает верхнюю губу и снова шипит. Этот звук он издаёт только в постели и только в те моменты, когда недоволен мной. Он знает, что я не понимаю кошек и потому отношусь к ним настороженно. Ему нравится меня провоцировать — не всерьёз и не исподтишка, а чуть-чуть и в том случае, если не сомневается, что я тут же пойму его маленькую игру.

Я сажусь и шире раздвигаю ноги, чтобы Шут мог между ними усесться. Он в свою очередь обвивает меня ногами за талию и тесно прижимается — грудь к груди, живот к животу. Он принимается меня целовать, стремительный и игривый, то прикусывая мои губы, то проникая мне в рот кончиком языка, но убирая его прежде, чем я успеваю прикоснуться к нему своим. Он дразнит меня, и мне не требуется много времени, чтобы распалиться и оставить наконец свои мысли.

Они ведь надоели мне ещё больше, чем ему. В конце концов, Шут может отвернуться или уйти в другую комнату, и мне хватит совести не мозолить ему глаза. Самому же мне так просто от своих демонов не скрыться, поэтому я особенно ценю моменты, когда забываю обо всём и могу наконец отдаться происходящему целиком.

Я не думаю ни о чём, кроме его рук, то чуть ли не до боли сжимающих мои бёдра, то едва ощутимо, будто пёрышко, ласкающих соски. Я трусь о его живот, обхватываю оба наших члена так, чтобы они плотно прижались друг к другу, и провожу медленно, сильно от основания до головки и обратно. Шут замирает на миг, его дыхание холодит кожу за ухом, которое он только что вылизывал.

Но сегодня он не намерен сидеть смирно и принимать мои ласки. Он расплетает наши ноги, разъединяет тела и опрокидывает меня на спину. Становится холодно, будто повеяло северным ветром. Я недовольно ворчу и непроизвольно сажусь, чтобы снова его обнять, но Шут толкает меня в грудь, и я решаю не спорить. В его руках появляется хрустальный флакон — так же внезапно, как появилась лента. Он выдёргивает пробку и роняет на пол.

Иногда Шут нетороплив и обстоятелен, когда подготавливает нас обоих к проникновению, иногда лежит, раскинув ноги, и предоставляет всю работу мне. Сегодня же он не намерен ни уступить ведущую роль, ни проявить хоть немного терпения.

Он проливает масло на простыню и мне на колено — жидкость кажется ещё более холодной, чем воздух, и я ёжусь. Шут рассерженно поджимает губы и выплёскивает остатки себе на ладонь. Он не тратит много времени на подготовку — в конце концов, мы ведём тихую жизнь, далёкую от войн и политических интриг, и больше не растрачиваем все силы на спасение мира; поэтому у нас достаточно времени и пыла, чтобы предаваться любовным играм так часто, как нам этого хочется.

Он не тратит много времени на подготовку: я и без того готов. Он лишь торопливо обмазывает маслом свой член и мой вход перед тем, как закинуть мои ноги себе на плечи. Я подаюсь навстречу и принимаю до самого основания. Он замирает на несколько мгновений, чтобы поудобнее перехватить мои бёдра, а затем берёт меня длинными размашистыми движениями, не особенно деликатничая.

Пахнет разлитым маслом, моим потом и розовыми кустами под окнами. Скрипит кровать, шумно дышит Шут, заходятся трелями певчие птицы в саду, шелестят на ветру деревья и колышется занавеска. Коса соскальзывает вниз и щекочет мне грудь.

Сегодня Шут не слишком нежен. Он всё ещё хмурится и кривит рот, злясь на меня, но вскоре выражение его лица меняется: к нему подступает волна удовольствия, и не желая погружаться в неё в одиночку, он обхватывает меня рукой и торопливо подводит к краю. Мы погружаемся под воду и выныриваем вместе, а затем лежим бок о бок, касаясь друг друга только кончиками пальцев, и переводим дух. Покрытой испариной спине жарко и липко лежать на простыне, и я переворачиваюсь на бок, подложив локоть под голову. Мы не торопясь приходим в себя.

Точно так же мы приходили в себя, вынырнув из путешествия по Скиллу, — в те времена, когда на моём запястье и на кончиках пальцев Шута серебрились пятна Скилла.

В те времена, когда Шут ещё не убрал мои отметины после того, как я оттолкнул его и тем вынудил оставить меня и уехать путешествовать в одиночестве.

В те времена, когда с рук Шута ещё не срезали серые пятна.

Я больше не вижу развороченную постель, довольного Шута и трепещущую на ветру полупрозрачную занавеску. Передо мной встают воспоминания об изуродованном Шуте, я снова думаю о перенесённых им страданиях. Всё могло бы сложиться иначе, останься связь между нами в неприкосновенности. Однажды я сумел спасти Шуту жизнь, когда на него неожиданно напал тот, с кем Шут не сумел бы справиться самостоятельно; я почуял это и через Уит оттолкнул врага. Сохранись связь, я защищал бы Шута столько, сколько потребуется, — и более осознанно, чем прежде, понимая, как работает этот механизм.

А если бы противники оказались настолько сильны, что я не сумел бы справиться с ними на расстоянии, — что же, я бы немедля отправился в путь вместе со своим топором.

Шут сумел бы передать мне послание мысленно, непосредственно, вместо того, чтобы посылать гонцов, которые всё равно погибали раньше, чем доставляли мне сообщения. Мы оба скорбим о том, сколько Белых погибло, и иногда я с трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы не укорить Шута за разорванную связь.

Узнай я вовремя, какая опасность грозит Пчёлке, я не допустил бы, чтобы её похитили и сделали с ней все те ужасные вещи. Я стискиваю зубы при мысли о том, что пришлось пережить моей дочери. Она пострадала неизмеримо меньше, чем Шут, но она была ребёнком, и пережитое наложило несмываемый отпечаток на её личность.

Шут этого не хотел, я уверен. Ни мгновения я не сомневаюсь в том, что он желает и всегда желал моим детям только счастья, даже и тогда, пока не знал, что Пчёлка — та самая Белая, что являлась ему во снах и кого мы считаем и его ребёнком тоже.

Я закрываю глаза, пытаюсь успокоить дыхание и замедлить биения сердца. Ничего не изменить. Я могу сколько угодно думать о том, как сложились бы наши судьбы, не вынуди я Шута своей чёрствостью разорвать Скилл-связь, но этими мыслями я могу добиться только одного — расстроить Шута, когда он заметит, что меня терзают муки совести.

Неожиданно для самого себя я думаю о том, насколько ближе мы могли бы быть с Шутом во время занятий любовью, если бы наша связь сохранилась. Я чувствую сожаление о несостоявшемся, о том, что так и не узнаю, каково это — одновременно чувствовать и своё, и его тело, уметь угадывать малейшие желания Шута и тут же их удовлетворять, и одновременно, вдвойне переживать моменты наивысшего наслаждения.

При этой мысли я чувствую себя похотливым животным. Отсутствие Скилл-связи принесло столько страданий моему Любимому и моей дочери, привело к стольким смертям. А о чём думаю я? О том, как бы получить побольше наслаждения в постели!

Лучше бы мне подумать о других последствиях. Мне о многом следует подумать вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться спокойной жизнью с любимым человеком, будто я заслужил это.

Например, мне следует разобраться с тем, что будет в дальнейшем с моей дочерью, а не растравливать себя мыслями о том, что могло бы быть.

Это не так-то просто, в отличие от бесплодных сожалений.

Новые мысли вызывают ещё больший прилив вины, чем воспоминания о Молли. На этот раз вина приправлена жгучим стыдом. Мы с Шутом живём неподалёку от Клерреса и ни от кого не скрываем наши отношения. Здесь царят не те нравы, что в Шести Герцогствах или на Островах. Здесь наша связь не считается ничем предосудительным.

Но Пчёлка росла в Ивовом Лесу и впитала в себя куда более строгие моральные принципы. Её растили мы с Молли, а для нас обоих любовная связь мужчины с мужчиной казалась чем-то грязным и постыдным. Какого же мнения будет обо мне дочь, когда приедет нас навестить и узнает о том, что за жизнь ведёт её отец?

Меня охватывает паника. Я не знаю. Я не знаю, каким образом поступить, какими словами объяснить ей нашу с Шутом любовь. Я знаю одно: её брезгливый взгляд я вынести не смогу.

Шут потягивается, встаёт с кровати и набрасывает на плечи лёгкий халат. Он уходит не обернувшись, а я вдруг понимаю, что больше всего на свете хочу обнять его. В этом моём желании нет ни страсти, ни игривости: всё, чего мне хочется, — это тепла и понимания. Но он уходит, и вскоре из глубины дома доносится тихое посвистывание, которое вплетается в пение птиц и превращает его в экзотическую мелодию.

Когда по дому разносится аромат раскалённого масла, я выбираюсь из кровати и в свою очередь выхожу на кухню. Завтрак готов. Шут раскладывает по тарелкам поджаренные яйца, ставит посреди стола блюдо со свежей зеленью и наливает в кружки тёплое молоко.

Мы молча придвигаем лёгкие плетёные стулья и принимаемся за еду. Я думаю о том, как далеко мы находимся от Шести Герцогств. Здесь всё отличается от того, к чему я привык. У молока сладковатый привкус, оно гуще и жирнее, чем молоко коров — потому что коров тут нет, а вместо них доятся высокомерные горбатые животные, чей Уит ясно намекает, что по пустякам их лучше не беспокоить. Яйца по своим размерам больше похожи на курицу целиком, чем на её яйца, и обладают специфическим привкусом, к которому я привык не сразу. Да и зелень изрядно отличается от того, что можно собрать в огородах Бакка.

Я чужой в этой стране и не забываю об этом ни на мгновение, но по мере насыщения я чувствую, как мои тревоги отступают на второй план, а затем и вовсе растворяются. Перед моим внутренним взором мелькает Ночной Волк. Он ничего не говорит, только свешивает язык на бок и растягивает губы в улыбке. Он доволен.

Закончив с едой, я собираю тарелки, но Шут вынимает их у меня из рук, ставит на стол и обнимает меня. Я закрываю глаза и кладу голову ему на плечо.

Поют птицы, ярко и жарко светит солнце, кожу приятно холодят шёлковые одежды. Я не знаю, что такое счастье, и вряд ли когда-нибудь узнаю, но в эти мгновения ничто не тревожит мой покой, и мне хочется, чтобы они тянулись вечно.


End file.
